Velma
|Race = Human|Gender = Female|Date of birth = February 19, Age 258|Date of death = May 14, Age 294}} Velma (ヴェルマ, Reruma) is the supporter and member of the American Team like Z Fighters did as the Earth's Special Forces as she's first appears on TV special movie, Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu. She's the closest beloved best friend of David Johnson, Rachel, Audrey, Kevin, Zesmond Spencer, Brandi, Charley, Danny, Christina, Renee, Aaron, Tony, McKenzie, Harry, Victoria, Damien Blooms, Kathleen, Charlie Parker, Daphne, Julian Brief, Brianna, Ashley, Brittany, Tiffany, Toby, Trish, Jason, Leslie, Chris, Teresa, Timmy, Kimberly, Jeffrey Prescott, Daria, George, Vanessa, Amanda, Bobby, Allison, Jimmy Hawkins and Kaylah. She's the beautiful wife of Sean Adams and the loving mother of Ella, the mother-in-law of Johnny and grandmother of Jared and Josie. Appearance Velma is a beautiful, young child and young woman of very slim figure build and average height with a slender yet frame athletic skinny physique. Over the course of the series and movies, As a child, As a preteen, As a teenager, As a adult, Personality Velma is a very brilliant, Biography Background Velma is born on February 19 of Age 258 and Dragon Ball Z Saiyan Saga In one year later after the battle with Perfect Cell and Cell Juniors on the deserted Rocky Mountains and fighting Mega Buu and Super Buu at the 17th World Martial Arts Tournament of Spencer World and the deaths of the Third Emperor Henry Johnson, Jeffrey Prescott's parents, her parents, Amanda's parents, Vanessa's parents, Zesmond Spencer and Brandi, Frieza Saga After the battle with the Saiyans, Garlic Jr. Saga In many months later after Goku fighting Frieza on the dying Planet Namek and resurrect Goku's friends to alive from dead, Cell Saga In one year later (two years later in the FUNimation dub only) after Goku defeated Frieza on the dying Planet Namek, In three years later after Majin Buu Saga In seven years later after the Cell Games, Velma is now a sixteen years old teenager, Perfect World Saga In ten years later after the deaths of Mega Buu, Super Buu and Kid Buu, Film Appearances The Revenge of Super Buu In eleven years later after Power Manga and Anime Velma is Films In Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, Video games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - * Ki Blast - * Ki Sense - * Kiai - * Invisibility - * Invisible Eye Blast - * Afterimage Technique - * Afterimage Strike - * Rapid Movement - * Wild Sense - * Intelligence - * Knowledge Replication - * Magical Powers - * Mystic Martial Arts - * Master Combatant - * Wallcrawling - * Wallrunning - * Wall Jump/Wall Kick - Transformations Unlock Potential Like her friends and family, Velma Equipment * Sword - Video Games Appearances Velma is the supportive players in the following video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: * FUNimation dub: Battles Movies * Velma, Trivia * Velma's name means Japanese name means (ヴェルマ or Reruma) it is pronounced VEL-ma. It is of Old German origin, and the meaning of Velma is "determined protector". Variant of Wilma. Also possibly a variant of either Selma or Thelma, or possibly a combination of the two. Also form of Wilhelmina. Gallery kusu_s_parents_by_shock777_da1uf70-fullview-2.jpg|Velma Kusu s parents by shock777 da1uf70-fullview.jpg References # Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, 1999 # Dragon Ball Z episode 265 "Majin Buu Transforms" Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Citizens Category:Civilians Category:Orphans Category:Ninjas Category:Swordsmen Category:Wives Category:Mothers Category:Video games where Velma is playable Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Zesmond Spencer's Friend Category:Kaylah's friends Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Characters who died early Category:Deceased Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased Category:Witches/Wizards